


When We Were Young

by aloeia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anfield, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gerlonso - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Songfic, can't listen to this song anymore smh, happy ending-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloeia/pseuds/aloeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been way too long since they last saw each other, and maybe it was God answering their prayers, or fate putting in work, but they found themselves together by mere casualty. It seemed like everything and yet nothing had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Gerlonso or writing in general here, let me know what you think!

**_everybody loves the things you do, from the way you talk to the way you move_ **

everybody really did, wherever he was, liverpool, real, bayern, everybody loved him, one of the greatest midfielders in the world, fans loved him in every sense, both his personality and his techniques were amazing

he was the best thing to ever set foot on earth and Stevie knew it, he was perfect

days like this made him miss Xabi like no other, he was sure that he was his soulmate, they were meant to be

it had been a long time, too long, since they last saw each other, since he was able to look into his hazel eyes and hold him for as long as he wanted to

 

**_everybody here is watching you, cause you feel like home, you're like a dream come true_ **

_"Anfield will always love you, will always love us"_

_"the crowd and the people on the streets, in their homes, cars, offices, they all sing for you"_

nights like this made Xabi remember what he used to have, it had been years since he had played in the stadium that will forever feel like his home, it had been years since he had seen a lot of his friends, and it had been years since he had last seen the love of his life

nights like this he wanted to call or write, to ask how he's been, what's he been up to, does he miss him? they should meet up sometime

but he never does, it just makes things worse, he just closes his eyes and wishes for the night to by quicker and wishes that fate will make them stumble upon each other someday soon

 

_**but if by chance you're here alone, can I have a moment before I go?  
cause I've been by myself all night long, hoping you're someone I used to know** _

Stevie walked down the cold streets of Paris, stopping every now and then to look at some shops and kill time, he often found himself doing this type of things, lately he had been out of it, he felt like he was missing an important piece of his life, but he decided to ignore it and keep on walking, after a few blocks Stevie saw something, rather someone, that made him freeze on the  spot

he wasn't sure but it had to be, he could recognise that walk from miles away and probably just by listening to the footsteps pace, that posture, that outfit, could it really be him? _could it be posible that after all this years he would encounter Xabi Alonso carelessly wandering down the Paris streets? fate is a funny thing_

Xabi needed some time alone to think, he was in his favourite European city, aside from, well, we all know the only city he could love more than Paris...

he stopped at a window to check out some nice looking sunglasses, being the vain man he has always been he started using the window's glass as a mirror to check himself out, that's when he saw something, rather someone, that made him freeze on the spot

not too far away there was somebody looking at Xabi's reflection more than Xabi himself, it couldn't be, of all the places in the world, right here, right now

_could it be possible that after all this years he would encounter Steven Gerrard carelessly wandering down the Paris streets? fate is a funny thing_

 

**_you look like a movie, you sound like a song_ **

being able to look into each other's eyes again, hearing their voices, their laughter, touching even slightly, it all felt like a dream, like it wasn't real, this couldn't be happening, it was something out a romance novel

things on the inside where the same, it is as if they hadn't spent almost a decade without seeing each other, they picked up right where they left as if they saw each other every other day, but looking at the faces, the bodies, the clothes, time had passed, it had taken it's toll on both of them

they were no longer the kids in love running around scoring goals and being the best duo in football, they were now football veterans, they have become the legends that they once used to look up to, and here they were, soaking in each other's company as much as they could, as if they would never get a single minute together ever again

 

**_my God, this reminds me of when we were young..._ **

as they locked the door to the underground restaurant bathroom and made out pushing each other against every wall, every memory replayed in their heads

the adventures they lived when they would play together for liverpool, how they left pieces of themselves in every corner of Anfield, the sneaking out late in the mornings, hiding under the bleachers, in the showers, the countless moments that took place in the locker room, the running around on the field, every newspaper talking about them, pretending they were nothing more than best friends, winning every cup in sight, being overly glorified by everyone

they made the best memories together, and to think that it had been such a long time was strange, time went by fast, but when you look at the memories it's when they truly realise that years have gone by

they are no longer the twenty-somethings who felt like they were on top of the world and it couldn't get any better, now they had made history, and their time had ended, and it was the time of someone else, but the memories always remain

 

**_let me photograph you in this light in case it is the last time that we might be exactly like we were before we realised, we were sad of getting old, it made us restless_ **

they were kissing like there was no tomorrow, they held onto each other like there was a force trying to separate them, everything felt passionate, everything was so strong, they were both so overwhelmed they wanted to seize every second of this, not letting a single moment get wasted, time would not go by without them touching, talking, crying, hugging, moaning, laughing

they were the love of their lives, never mind the distance, they were destined to love each other, it was destiny that led them to meet up that day by casualty, everything happens for a reason, this moment is meant to be 

 

**_I was so scared to face my fears, nobody told me that you'd be here  
and I swear you'd moved overseas, that's what you said when you left me_ **

being able to be together again was a blessing, their hearts would ache and break everyday in the absence of love, the lack of life inside their souls got tougher and tougher with every passing day, and being in this world, where they could be in China and the next day in New York made it so much more difficult to try and meet up

the pain was strong and present even when they were together, because nothing lasts forever, but at least if they were sure of something was that their hearts would never change, they left a permanent print in each other's hearts, that would stay there forever, through thick and thin, though the distance, the rumours, the other "lovers", the fights, the rare calls at different hours, the tears, the fears, the loneliness, the desperation, the need of being together, that mark would stay

once you find the love of your life there is nothing that can ever amount to the feeling you get at the smallest of actions, but there is also nothing that can heal the pain of knowing that you can't have your soulmate whenever you want. 

 

**_you still look like a movie, you still sound like a song  
my God, this reminds me of when we were young_ **

even though they had gotten older, they were not same people they used to be, they still carry that soul when they walk and talk, they still have that spark in their spirit, and even though all they have left is the memories and the occasional moments like this, they are forever.

 

~~_"nights like this run up my wrists and up into my head and back down into the gut, some men never die and some men never live, but we're all alive tonight"_ ~~

 


End file.
